dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunwall Sewers
The Dunwall Sewers are a system of pipelines beneath Dunwall. Since the outbreak of the rat plague, they have become a breeding ground for rats and a home for the infected. Details The sewers constitute a vast network of aqueducts and tunnels that spans the entirety of Dunwall. Initially, they were connected to canals as a place for overflow to drain from the Wrenhaven River to prevent flooding. Later, aristocrats found it fashionable to have passages built underneath the city that were attached to their estates. As Dunwall advanced, the individual sewers became connected to each other, sometimes intentionally and other times, accidentally, creating the current Dunwall Sewer System.The Sewers Beneath Dunwall As time passed, some of the older tunnels began to collapse, creating giant sinkholes. However, now this is no longer a widespread problem, as during the reign of Emperor Eurhorn Kaldwin I, the sewers were reinforced and expanded. ''Dishonored'' Corvo Attano uses the sewers to escape from Coldridge Prison during the mission Dishonored. He will also briefly visit the sewers beneath the Hound Pits Pub to deal with a pair of weepers prior to the House of Pleasure mission. During the mission The Flooded District, Corvo uses the sewers to travel from the Flooded District to the Hound Pits. If he has done any missions for either Granny Rags or Slackjaw, his path is obstructed by a locked gate. Granny Rags holds the key, and can be found deeper in the sewers, along with the imprisoned Slackjaw, unless Slackjaw was killed in the mission The House of Pleasure, in which case the key will be on Slackjaw's corpse in Granny Rags' hovel. Nearer to the Hound Pits, Corvo encounters a group of survivors (if low chaos) or weepers (if high chaos). Trivia *Some of the City Watch use the sewers as a means of disposing of dead bodies, assuming the rats will deal with them. *Two City Watch Guards encountered during the Dishonored mission note that many plague victims have committed suicide by drowning in the sewers. *The sewers were used by Morley rebels during the Morley Insurrection to gain access to important locations and mount assassination attempts. *Hiram Burrows is rumored to have informants who can navigate the sewers quite well. *One of the systems that was eventually connected to become part of the Dunwall Sewers is the Drapers Ward Sewer System.Developer Commentary - Dunwall Sewers *The sewer mouth from which Corvo emerges at the end of the mission Dishonored faces the Greaves Refinery, on the other side of the river. The sewer mouth can also be seen from the refinery during the mission The Flooded District, but only by using fly hacks to pass the water currents keeping the player from going further. Gallery Dunwall Sewers.jpg|The loading screen when entering the sewers. Heavy pipe door.png|The metal door used to cap the pipes in Dunwall. dunwall sewers entrance 1.jpg|Sewer entrance. Water District.png|A sign next to the sewer entrance, labeled "Dunwall Water District- Main Drain". Inaccessible sewer area 2.jpg|Rats in the sewers. Poster Cluster6.png|Posters in the sewers. sewer walk.png|A section of the sewers. Graffitisewers.png|A passage in the sewers. Dunwall sewers 1.jpg|Water in the sewers. dunwall sewers 2.jpg|Sewer canal. Sewer inaccessible area.jpg|A closed-off room. Bottle Street Sewers.png|A sign for Bottle Street, found in the sewers. dunwall sewers cistern 1.jpg|Area where the City Watch dumps plague victims. Graffiti Sewers.png|A graffiti in the sewers. Fraeport Door.png|A large metal door locking a pipe, manufactured in Fraeport. dunwall sewers guards 1.jpg|Sewer cave. dunwall sewers guards 2.jpg|Sewer cave alternate view. Sewers cistern01.png|Guards in the sewers. sewerssewers01.png|A tunnel in the sewers. sewerssewers02.png|Illegally dumped bodies eaten by rats in the sewers. sewerssewers03.png|A tunnel rigged with tripwires attached to explosive bolts. Dunwall Sewers exit.png|Exit. Sewerthug.jpg|A Bottle Street thug in the sewers. Granny Rags and Slackjaw.jpg|Granny Rags and Slackjaw in the sewers. Water District2.png|A sign for the main pumping station. Warning Sewers.png|A sign warning of flooding. Rocks 02 3.jpg|The sewers mouth under Dunwall Tower. Dishonored riverside sewer mouth.jpg|The riverside sewer mouth from which Corvo emerges. Riverside sewer mouth refinery.jpg|the same location seen from the Greaves Refinery. References ru:Катакомбы pl:Kanały Dunwall it:Fogne di Dunwall zh:顿沃下水道 Category:Dishonored Locations